My Heart
by Artemis225
Summary: It's after the fight in New York. Loki has been imprisoned, but he has a special visitor that has something important to tell him. How will he take the news? What does the visitor have to say? Who is the visitor that is so important to him?


She was nervous. Not nervous from the sterile metal hallways, the guards surrounding her, or the cameras that seemed to be following her every move. No, that seemed almost normal to her at this moment. She was nervous because she was finally able to see _him._ It's been almost a year, and after months of proving to SHIELD that she was a trustworthy person, even helping them detain a few stray aliens that had remained in New York after the invasion, nearly breaking the International Statute of Secrecy. But she did it, all to be able to see him.

"This way Miss Granger," a woman in a black cat suit and wavy red hair said as she stepped forward and opened one of the heavy doors. Hermione nodded as she stepped through, her hands twiddling each other in nervousness as they continued to walk. She didn't notice the red head glance at her hands, an understanding look coming over her face.

"You're nervous," the red head said, and Hermione knew that it wasn't a question, but a statement of fact. She was nervous, and there was nothing at the moment to do about it except for try to get over it.

"Yes I am," Hermione replied, taking a deep breath before continuing on, "What he has done was wrong. He put a planet's entire life in danger. He has decided to walk down the wrong path, but I can't help but still love him. And that for some reason terrifies me."

"Maybe your love is what will bring him back from the path that he has decided to taken," the red head said, making Hermione smile softly.

"What is your name," Hermione asked, curious about the woman that tried to give her hope, no matter how small that glimmer of hope is.

"Natasha Romanoff. I would ask you what yours is, but I already know that," Natasha joked, making Hermione giggle. Soon the two women had been left alone by the other guards who had decided to trail behind them. Hermione could feel her nervousness begin to settle back into her heart, making it race as they came to some heavy silver sliding doors. There was two cameras pointed towards them, and a pedestal that was waist high that held a gel imprint of a hand. Just next to the pedestal was a card reader on the wall for staff to slide their cards through.

"I will remain with you the entire time," Natasha began to explain to Hermione, "But I will try to give you two as privacy as possible. There will also be guards posted outside, for some extra security. Miss Granger, I should tell you that since he's been imprisoned, he's become more…" Natasha trailed off, making Hermione feel fear as well as nervousness. Not fear for herself, but fear for his own well being.

"He's become more what Miss Romanoff," Hermione pressed, her voice beginning to sound a tad hysterical. Hermione took a deep breath to try to calm down, even just a small bit.

"He's lost hope," Natasha said before moving to open the doors. After the computer confirmed their access the metal doors slid open, the sound heavy as his prison came into view. Hermione gasped at his appearance. His usual slick back hair was wild around his face, his clothes rumpled as he sat on the floor. His face was pale, and all of his usual elegance and regalness had seemed to have left him.

Hermione slowly stepped forward, her footsteps loud in her ears as a sob escaped her throat. The sound caught his attention making him look up, his green eyes wide when he saw her face.

"Hermione," he breathed as he scrambled to stand up. Hermione looked at him, making her way down to see him fully. He had lost his weight, and his hands were bruised for some reason. She could feel tears begin to sting her eyes as she continued to look at him.

"Loki," she whispered and began to raised her hand to touch the glass. He shook his head and raised his hands, a panicked expression reaching his face.

"Don't touch the glass, you'll be electrocuted," he told her, making her sigh and shake her head.

"What have you done Loki to land yourself in this place," she asked, although she had a slight idea of what the answer is. His face became filled with anger and righteousness.

"I was proving that I could do it," he spat out, "That I _can _rule, and it didn't have to be Asgard or Jotunheim. I am worthy of the throne."

"You were worthy of the throne Loki, but you're not any more," Hermione told him, wincing as he began to shake with fury.

"How dare you speak to me like that! You can't tell me what I am or am not worthy of," he bellowed. Hermione could feel herself become angry, pushing away the sadness and nervousness upon seeing him.

"Do _not _speak to me that way Loki. I have only ever tried to help you."

"Help me? Help me? You never tried to help me Hermione. You didn't support me in my endeavors," Loki said, scoffing at her statement, making Hermione even more angry.

"You walked away from me. You left me. You stopped opening up to once you found out once you found out your were adopted. I will not be set aside like some toy that will only be played with when wanted. We had a partnership, and you abandoned that first," Hermione told him, her body tense as she spoke. Loki began to pace back and forth, his eyes looking slightly sunken in.

"What do you want from me Hermione? Huh? Why did you come here?"

"I want the man that I love back! I came here to see you! What has made you so hateful Loki? You used to be so loving, but now you've changed into something I don't even recognize," Hermione said the last part sadly, tears beginning to spill down her face.

"They lied to me! They could've told me, but they lied. For years I had to live with forever being in Thor's shadow, wishing, hoping , that one day maybe I would be able to surpass him and do what I believed what was my calling. Then I realized I never had a chance. I would never be the favored son, no matter how hard I tried or wanted to be. _I am a monster_," Loki said, his voice sounding hollow and broken by the end. It broke Hermione's heart seeing him suffer so.

"Your father loves you. Your mother loves you. Thor loves you. _I_ love you. You have people that love you Loki. You didn't have to go on some sort of vendetta to prove that you can be loved because always were. You are Odin and Freya's son, and no matter who birthed you, and that will never change," Hermione told him, her voice full of sadness and pleading for him to understand. All he did was stare into her eyes, and for a moment, she saw the loving and caring man again.

"How I wish I could touch you," he said softly, a small smile lifting his lips. He lifted his hand, as if to stroke her cheek, and for a little while Hermione could actually feel him.

"I wish you could too," she replied, a wet laugh escaping her as she lifted her hand and did the same thing as he had. She watched him close his eyes, a look of peace entering his face. And then suddenly the glass was lowered slowly, and Hermione could feel her heart rate begin to pick up. She looked over to where she knew Natasha was and mouthed a thank you to her. The red head nodded before lifting up five fingers. Hermione had five minutes to be with him. That was too short, and she knew her heart would break when she would have to leave again.

Hermione turned back towards Loki a huge smile on her face. His own face carried a look of shock and without wasting a moment of time Hermione leapt into his arms. She finally felt complete as she felt his strong arms around her, breathing in his scent as she practically squeezed the breath out of him.

"I'm sorry to tell you this love," Hermione began, pulling back a little bit to look into his green eyes, a smirk on her lips, "But you smell a little bit." Loki's laugh echoed through out the entire room, making Hermione's heart swell.

"Yes, that does tend to happen when you can't have proper washing arrangements. But you, as always, smell glorious. I missed you," he whispered into her hair, making tears form in her eyes again.

"I missed you too. I have to tell you something Loki," she said, making a worried expression come over his face.

"What's wrong? Were you hurt at some point," he asked, his voice becoming more worried with every word. She lightly placed her fingers over his lips to quiet him.

"I wasn't hurt. Do you remember the last time were together," she asked, her beginning to pitter patter as she prepared to tell him what she had been wanting to for the past couple of months.

"Yes, it was at your flat in London," he told her. She nodded in confirmation, taking a deep breath to steady herself, closing her eyes tightly.

"About a week after that I found out that I was pregnant," Hermione said quickly, waiting for his response. Loki remained quiet a moment, her words sinking into his brain.

"I'm a father," he asked her, his voice filled with disbelief. She nodded furiously, still worried about what he would say.

"Is it a son or a daughter," he asked, and this time Hermione smiled as the soft and giggly baby filled her mind. This was the first time she had been gone from him for so long, and she found herself missing the baby terribly.

"A son," she told him. A wide smile lifted his features as he shouted in joy. He picked her up and spun her around, both of them laughing loudly with happiness.

"A son. A strong boy I'm sure," Loki said once he stopped spinning her around. She snorted at the statement, her pregnancy clear in her mind.

"He is the son of the God of Mischief, there is no doubt about that. He has your eyes and my hair. He is beautiful," Hermione told him proudly. Loki laughed again, but Hermione could feel her time running out and made him face her. She had a gentle but strong hand on his cheek, making him look into her eyes.

"You have to promise me Loki," she began, her tone serious once again, "You promise me that the first opportunity you have to get out of here, the _right _way, you do it. Help whoever need to help so that you can come back home to me."

"Hermione," Loki began, but Hermione would hear no excuses.

"No Loki. Promise me. I will not have the man I love and the father of my child stuck in prison ok? You are capable of good Loki, now it's time to show them that," Hermione told him as she rubbed gentle circles into his cheek.

"I promise I'll come back to you and our son. What's his name," Loki asked as an after thought, making Hermione smile.

"His name is Remus Odin Granger. I hope you don't mind," she asked, more for the middle name than anything. Loki's father was a sensitive subject, and she had no clue how he would receive the name. She was shocked to see tears begin to fill his eyes as he kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you Hermione," he whispered into her hair again, making tears fill her own eyes. She pulled back enough to look him in the eye, and finally she did what she had been wanting to do. She kissed him. It was gentle, yet held all of the love and passion she had for him. Soon he deepened the kiss, pulling Hermione so close that you couldn't tell where he began and she ended.

"I love you," Hermione cried out, full sobs escaping her now. Loki brushed the tears away, his forehead resting against hers.

"I love you too. I promise I'll come back to you and our son. Nothing will keep me away from you, nothing," Loki told her, both of their bodies shaking with emotion. Hermione heard Natasha call for her, telling her time was up, but Hermione clutched on to him even tighter.

"Time is up Miss Granger," Natasha repeated, her voice holding a gentle yet stern tone. Hermione slowly backed away from Loki, tears still streaming down her face as she walked out of the cell. Soon the glass was lifted back up, the force field once again separating them. Hermione wrapped her arms around herself, wishing it was his arms around her once again.

"Be safe my love," he told her, his green eyes piercing and showing his love to her and only her, "Can you do one thing for me?"

"Anything."

"Tell Thor about the baby," Loki said softly, making Hermione smile through her tears.

"I already did. I love you," she whispered. Loki simply nodded, but Hermione knew. She knew that he loved her and would keep his promise. Because although he was the God of Mischief and Lies, he would never lie to her.

**A/N: Hello my loves! It's been a while since I've uploaded anything so here is something until I can update all of my stories during my winter break. I've been thinking of Loki (Tom Hiddleston) and I believe that he and Hermione would be an interesting match, so here you go! This is my first crossover story EVER that I am posting. But I am working on another Crossover, True Blood/HP that I hope you all will enjoy. I won't be posting that for a while though. Love you all and Merry Christmas even though it's 23 days away. I will post another one shot, maybe of the Twins at Christmas….. I'll try not to make it too depressing though. Please review! BYE!**


End file.
